


A Christmas Thing

by just_usual_trash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Christmas Fluff, Cute Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_usual_trash/pseuds/just_usual_trash
Summary: (Steve secretly loves Christmas but is lonely so with Billy currently living with him, Billy decided to surprise Steve while he is at work with decorating his house.)Billy still hates the winter. And he still hates Christmas. Even more so now with all the monsters still fresh in his mind.But he knows Steve loves Christmas. Even if he tries to hide it because it would look pretty crazy if he put up decorations all around his house which he was most likely gonna be in alone again this year.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Christmas Thing

**Author's Note:**

> (SO. It’s been awhile so here is Christmas Fluff!)

Billy still hates the winter. And he still hates Christmas. Even more so now with all the monsters still fresh in his mind.

But he knows Steve loves Christmas. Even if he tries to hide it because it would look pretty crazy if he put up decorations all around his house which he was most likely gonna be in alone again this year.

Since Billy has been living with Steve he has seen first hand the rollercoaster of emotions his parents put him through especially around a time where it was meant to be about family. 

Billy remembers the first Christmas he had without his mother and how he felt. And seeing Steve go through the same emotions no matter how hard he tried to hide them just made him feel sorry for Steve, but not in a patronising way. In a new way. One where he actually decided to surprise Steve one day when he was at work.

Steve went through his normal routine in the morning making one extra coffe and leaving it on the side for Billy, it was first to encourage him to drink but now it had become a fond habit, then shouting his goodbyes to wake Billy up before heading out to work.

But today Billy was already awake, and as soon as the door shut he dragged himself out of bed to put his plan in motion to decorate Steve’s whole house for the holidays. Steve had done so much in terms of being there when Billy needed him and yet he never seemed to need Billy but Billy had to do something to return the gestures and since he was pretty shit with words, he went into the attic which he had staked out previously, and dragged down all of the decorations. 

He started with the main rooms downstairs. Hanging tinsel along the top of the wall, and those stupid hanging stars from the ceiling, Christmas lights along the walls too, even making it look like it was leading out into the hallway and up the stairs. Hours easily pass as he decorated the house head to toe. But Billy loses track of the time because he’s actually having fun. He’s having fun doing this for Steve. Having fun picturing his face when he walks back in after a long day working to see his usually dull and empty house lit up better than all the fuckin’ Christmas trees in Hawkins combined.

That’s when he stumbled across a few old family photographs and Christmas decorations that had ‘Steve’ written pretty messily on. Billy sat on the floor to look at these things from Steve’s past. He found himself smiling at how utterly adorable Steve was as a child, he hadn’t changed that much if Billy thought about it. That’s when he spotted a handmade angel that also was signed by Steve. He reached for it and held it in his hand as if it was some kind of ancient relic, that’s when he heard the door open and for a moment he flushed slightly knowing he would have been caught snooping through Steve’s personal photos.

When Steve walked in he stopped in the doorway and blinked a few times as he looked around at all the different flashing lights and various things hanging on what seemed like every inch of the hall. He slowly walked in the shut the door as he looked at everything with a small smile on his face. 

“Hargrove, is all this your doing?” He called out as he chucked his car keys on the side next to a family of reindeer before he proceeded to walk in to see Billy sat on the floor surrounded by baubles and bits of the old tinsel that had fallen off, he even had some bits in his hair which just made him have to bite back a laugh, that’s when he saw all the things he had made as a child and his smile faultered but only slightly, because how could he be upset when Billy had gone through all this? 

Billy didn’t even try to hide the fact he was snooping, he had already been caught but god damn that smile was worth it. He looked back at a picture of Steve as a child with the same smile and he held it up jokingly to Steve’s face. “I mean, you’re taller and your hair is longer, but there’s not really any difference.” He smirked teasingly which earned him a slap on his wrist and the picture snatched from his hand. 

When Steve had the picture he sat on the floor next to Billy and he shrugged a little bit. “I’m pretty sure I’ve grown into my face since then.” He let out the laugh from earlier and turned his attention back to Billy, reaching forward to remove some of the tinsel strands from his hair, his smile only growing more. “I’m also pretty sure you’ve forgotten something.” 

Billy looked at the empty space by the window where a tree would have gone, but, they didn’t have one. “Yeah I couldn’t find a-”

That’s when Billy saw a flash of green pass the corner of his eyes and his sentence was cut off by Steve’s lips being pressed against his, then any words he was going to say after that completely vanished from his mind as he brought his hand up to place it against Steve’s cheek as he pressed back into the soft kiss, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He only wanted to see Steve smile. He was definitely not expecting this, but he was by no means complaining.

Eventually though Steve pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, holding the greenery above their heads. “Mistletoe.” He bit back another laugh as he rubbed their noses together softly. “Don’t worry about the tree...We have time to pick one out together.” He tossed the plastic mistletoe aside to focus on Billy.

Billy felt his cheeks threaten to turn red but he couldn’t help the way his smile grew. He brought the old handmade angel in between them and held it to Steve’s face. “On one condition. This beautiful piece of art work can go on top.”

Steve pulled his face back when he had his own embarrassing craft made well over ten years ago shoved in his face. “Fine. Fine. But you’re making the snowflakes.” He huffed playfully which gained a laugh from the both of them.

Maybe Christmas this year wasn’t going to be too bad after all.


End file.
